A Mother's Wrath
by CheyBaby
Summary: What happens when Faberritana's daughter's have some surprising news? How will they take it and what will they do? Faberry Brittana Fierce
1. A Mother's Wrath

_**This is just something I cooked up while listening to Taylor Swift and Kellie Pickler (yes I love Taylor Swift). I hope you enjoy and if you do please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: My sister, sarahanne2001, confirmed it that it's completely normal to ship real people so here ya go! :D**_

"Moms, we have something to tell you." Taylor whispered nervously.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Quinn interjected immediately with a glare already directed at her daughter.

"I swear if one of you is pregnant I will beat you with this chair." Santana warned in an eerily calm voice as she leveled a glare at her daughter, Kellie.

"No one is pregnant! Will you just shut up and let us talk?!" Kellie yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Kellie Dawn Pierce, don't speak to your mother like that. Apologize, now." Brittany demanded.

"I'm sorry mama." Kellie whispered, clearly more afraid of Brittany than Santana.

"We're dating!" Taylor blurted out before anyone could make any more wild accusations.

"You're what?!" All four parents shouted at once.

"Taylor Alison Fabray, you are not allowed to date Santana Lopez's daughter. I do not need any more connections to Satan." Rachel demanded. They'd gotten closer over the years, enough that they didn't want to kill each other constantly, but they tried to keep their distance anyway.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Santana fired back.

"Oh come on Santana, you know what it means. You don't want to be connected to me anymore than I want to be connected to you. We hate each other." Rachel stated simply.

"It's not like they're getting married." Brittany tried reasoning with the two but she went unheard.

"Babe, San has been a lot nicer since high school. You have to at least give her that." Quinn suggested.

Before Rachel could utter another word, Kellie butted in. "This isn't a discussion you guys. We're dating and that's that. We just didn't want it to be awkward when I do this." Smirking, Kellie grabbed Taylor by the neck and pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

Santana sighed and dropped her head onto her wife's shoulder. "Where did we go wrong?"

From that day forward their life together was definitely not easy. They broke up, made up, rinsed and repeated but their relationship only grew and after breaking into the country music business, despite their mother's protest, they grew even stronger.

_**A few years later.**_

Taylor sat at her piano on stage singing when she finally realized the problem. "Someone changed my keyboard to sound like a child's keyboard. Thanks for that."

Taylor sighed and continued the song, people were always pranking her, but when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, everything suddenly clicked. "Is Kellie Pierce in my piano?"

Taylor grinned and waited for Kellie to slip out of the piano to peck her on the cheek and direct her to the top of the piano. "You can be my piano ornament and make me look good."

Kellie smiled and when Taylor looked back to the crowd she pulled out a ring box and stole the microphone the other blonde girl was singing into. "I've known you my entire life. I'm not sure why or how our parents are friends but I'm glad they kept holding on to what they had and still have. I can't imagine my life without you. So, Taylor Alison Fabray will you help me hold onto us? Will you marry me?" Kellie bit her lip as she flipped open the ring box.

"Oh my God! I can't even – Wow. Yes! Yes, of course I will. You didn't even have to ask!" Taylor grinned as Kellie slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Prepare for mom wrath. I didn't tell them about this." Kellie stage whispered into the microphone.

Taylor giggled. "I love you Kellie. Please, never change."

Kellie smirked. "I wouldn't worry about that right now. I love you too but run!" Kellie screamed as all four mothers stormed the stage, causing the two blonde's to exit the other way.

"That was close but you still have to finish and we have to go home with them." Kellie sighed.

"All that matters right now is that I love you." Taylor smiled softly, her eyes conveying the love she felt.

"I love you too babe." Kellie said as she pulled her fiancé into a passionate kiss.


	2. What The Hell Were You Thinking!

_**I know I marked this as complete but the guest that reviewed inspired me to add a bit to this and I believe there will be another chapter. Thank you for your review and reading. I hope you all enjoy this and review please!**_

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Santana demanded with a glare pointed at Kellie.

"Why the hell would you say yes?!" Rachel demanded, directing her glare towards Taylor.

"We're all adults here. Let's have a rational adult conversation, alright?" Quinn suggested calmly. Quinn began preparing for this moment when their daughter's announced their relationship. Santana and Rachel weren't exactly fond of them dating and secretly hoped that they would fall through but Quinn saw the love in their eyes and everything they did and knew that they would last but she knew that there would be some problems.

"Taylor is hardly nineteen Quinn and Kellie is only twenty-one. They're way too young to make these decisions. They haven't experienced anything else." Rachel argued.

"We did it. We got married as soon as we got to New York and so did San and Brit. Are you saying that we don't belong together because we haven't experienced anything else? Do you not love me anymore?" Quinn asked quietly in an attempt to keep things private but knowing that all hopes of it had disappeared.

Rachel huffed. "All I'm saying is that they're too young and I won't allow it."

"Mom?" Taylor questioned with tears in her eyes. "Aren't you going to answer the question?"

"Of course I love you Quinn but this isn't about us right now, it's about them. We can't let them make the same mistakes we did." Rachel tried to reason but failed.

"So now we're a mistake? Geez Rach, tell me how you really feel." Quinn said sarcastically. "Look, this is how it's going to go. Taylor is _our _daughter and I say to let her follow her heart. Just because they're getting engaged now doesn't mean they're getting married tomorrow. Just face it Rachel, she's not a little girl anymore and you can't control her. Hell, you couldn't even control her then."

"Okay you two, let's save it for the marriage counselor and get back to the matters at hand." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys are seeing a marriage counselor?" A single tear streaked down her cheek as she stared at her parents. She always thought her parents were perfect and that their love for each other was solid and real but everything had just been shattered.

"We're just working through a few problems; it's not really that big of a deal. We just have different opinions on things and your mother thinks I should agree with her while I think we should just have different opinions. It's nothing to worry about kiddo." Quinn smiled softly at her daughter and her concern for them.

"I agree with Quinnie. The girls should love who they love on their terms and not ours. I would have appreciated a heads up," Brittany said pointedly. "but I know they love each other and they are adults so they can do whatever the hell they want to."

"Thank you mommy." Kellie grinned excitedly and kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

"Ugh, whatever, do what you want." Santana sighed and threw her hands up in frustration. It was easier to just go along with her wife.

"You're going to do what you want anyway so just, whatever." Rachel huffed and stormed into the kitchen.

Looking back to the girls Quinn sighed. "Just give them some time, okay girls?"

"Thank you!" Kellie and Taylor said in unison.

_**A few years later.**_

"Really? I mean seriously? You just got married, how could you want kids already? You're still young. You're careers are going really great, do you really want to have a kid now?" Santana asked incredulously. It felt like they had just gotten married even if it had been a year but they were still too young to even think about children.

"For once, I agree with Santana. Just wait a few years alright?" Quinn pleaded with them.

"I don't know, it'd be nice to have grandkids. I mean, they've already went against everything we've said so why would they stop now?" Rachel shrugged.

"I get to hold it first!" Brittany giggled as she bounced on the balls of her feet, clearly excited.

"I'm confused. You actually want them to have a child this young? You want them to possibly end their career because they want to be mommies?" Santana tilted her head to the side. She just did not understand.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, not really but I don't think we even have a say in their lives anymore. We should just let them do what they please."

"I'm really glad you feel that way mom because I'm pregnant." Taylor grinned, even if she was hiding behind Kellie, and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Ay dios mio. Did you even think about what you were doing? I mean, what the fuck?!" Santana yelled in frustration.

"Of course we did mama. We've been discussing things for a while. We've been married for a year, three months, eight days, and six hours so I'm pretty sure that qualifies us to have a child if we want to especially since people younger than us are having kids before they get married." Kellie argued.

"Don't you think you made all of these decisions a little young?" Quinn asked.

"Not at all, we're in love and that's all that matters." Kellie said, shaking her head vehemently.

"When are you due?" Brittany asked, still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"In seven months but you should know now that the only one I want in the delivery room will be Kellie." Taylor said definitively.

"Awww." Brittany pouted.

"Well, congrats I guess." Quinn sighed and hugged the two.

"Thanks!" Taylor grinned, despite the slight disapproval she heard in her mother's voice.


	3. Grandma Tell Me About The Good Old Days

_**Okay everyone, here it is! Thank you for all your views! I am amazed every time I post a story at how great a response I get and I am so grateful that you guys want to read what I write! I hope you enjoy this as well!**_

"Grandma, what was it like when you were young?" Quinn's ten year old granddaughter, Danielle, asked as she curled into the older blonde's side.

"Well, what can I say? When I was your age I was going to cheer camp with your Gram B and your Abeula. Things were a lot less complicated for me. The majority of your grandparents are famous and so are your mothers. I didn't have to deal with any of that. I sat down with my parents for every meal and prayed before I went to bed." Quinn shrugged and pushed the hair out of her granddaughter's face. "What's wrong honey?"

Danielle bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "You didn't know Grammy when you were my age?"

"I knew her but we weren't friends. We didn't really get along until high school and then we fell in love and we got married. Then we had your mom and then we got you and your siblings." Quinn smiled softly and kissed the little girl on the forehead. Something was obviously wrong but she knew it was better to let her come out with it on her own than to try and force it out even if it took forever.

"Did people really fall in love to stay and when they promised forever was it something they really kept and not just something they said but never kept?" Danielle asked quietly, almost as if she were afraid of the answer.

Quinn sighed. It wasn't the first time her granddaughter had asked her something similar but no matter how much she tried, she never got any answers. She was determined to find out this time though even if it meant going to her daughter and daughter-in-law. "Sweetheart, people still fall in love to stay. I know it may not seem like it but it happens. Sometimes people fall in love but they just aren't right for each other so they can't keep forever but sometimes people just have problems. Sometimes they argue because they don't know how to love each other but they figure it out eventually."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Danielle whispered to herself.

"Danielle, what is this about? Is something going on that I don't know about?" Quinn asked gently.

"Did daddies really never go away?" Danielle asked instead of answering the question.

"What is going on Danielle? I can't really tell you anything unless I know what's happening." Quinn tried reasoning.

"My friend's parents got divorced last year and they said they started fighting a lot and that her daddy would go away for long periods of time and then he just never came back. Can't we just go back to when they didn't leave?" Danielle whimpered.

Quinn sighed and pulled the blonde girl closer. "Are your parents fighting?"

"Yes, a lot. I don't want mommy to leave but she keeps saying that she has to go and mama is upset because mommy is leaving. I know they think I'm asleep and can't hear them fighting but I do and they're always really mad in the morning. I don't want them to not be together anymore." Danielle cried and buried her face in her grandmother's chest.

"It's okay sweetheart, everything is going to be just fine." Quinn whispered as she ran her fingers through the crying girl's hair.

_**Later That Day**_

"Alright girls, what's going on?" Quinn demanded.

"What do you mean? You're the one who called us." Kellie argued.

"Yes, I did. I was visiting with my granddaughter earlier and she was really upset. Apparently she can hear her parents fighting at night and thinks they're going to divorce. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at the pair seated across from her. She could clearly see the rift in their relationship. She could remember a time when they were practically joined at the hip and lips but the entire couch cushion between them spoke volumes.

When neither girl said anything, only looking at anything but each other or the older woman, Quinn spoke again. "Taylor, would you like to tell me where and why you're going?"

Taylor sighed and met her mother's eyes. "My agent scheduled a world tour and I have to go. My career is at a major peek right now and if I don't I could really lose fans. It's only for a few months and I'll come home as much as I can but Kellie doesn't seem to understand how important this is for my career."

"I understand it's important for your career but did you consider your family? We have children now Taylor. We can't just go off whenever we want to. I spent my entire day with Emma and Charlie, that's more time than you've given them in a week. How am I supposed to trust that you want to be here? How am I to know that you want to continue raising kids with me or that you even still love me?" Kellie turned her head and wiped away the stray tear that streaked down her face. That's all her life seemed to be, kids and tears.

Taylor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she took in what her wife had said. "I do love you Kellie. I have and will always love you. You should know that and I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear. Of course I want to raise our kids with you but this is really important to me."

"Why don't you want us to come with? We've been together for every other tour we have ever gone on. Why is it different now?" Kellie asked.

"You haven't been feeling well so I thought it best if you stayed home, especially after the miscarriages and the completely failed attempt this last time. I- I'm sorry I missed the appointment. I honestly tried getting there but Elisabeth wouldn't shut up and then the car got stuck in traffic. I wanted to be there. I am so sorry." Taylor whimpered as a sob threatened to escape. She loved her wife and her family and she knew she wasn't being the best wife and mother but she didn't know how to fix it.

Kellie sighed and looked down at her hands. "Well, I didn't exactly tell you the truth. I hadn't really seen you in a week, you hadn't spent any time with the kids, and you missed the appointment so I wasn't sure if this was going to work. I know I shouldn't have done it but I didn't want a baby to be the reason you stuck around or be the reason you left. I'm sorry."

"Wait just a minute." Quinn threw her hands up, preventing them both from talking. "Since when did you two start trying for another kid and when were you going to tell us?"

"Well, a few months ago and when we were pregnant. So, surprise! I'm pregnant!" Kellie yelled nervously. It wasn't exactly how she wanted either one of them to find out but life did seem to have a funny way of rearranging itself just for her discomfort.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taylor whispered quietly. "I never would have agreed to the tour if I would have known."

Kellie sighed as she twisted her wedding band around her finger, a nervous habit she'd developed soon after they were married. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up in the idea that you didn't want me anymore and I wanted you to stay because you wanted me not because you felt obligated."

"I will always love you Kellie. I promised you forever. You're stuck with me." Taylor grinned shyly as she scooted closer to her wife.

"You're stuck with me too." Kellie smiled and planted a lingering kiss on her wife's lips.

"My work here is done but you have to deal with the others." Quinn warned with a sweet smile.


End file.
